First Kiss
by Arcana317
Summary: Silvaze One-shot! A little shot of autumn romance


**Yay, another one-shot!**

**not as juicy as my first shot, but just as romantic... **

**This time, it's Silvaze! YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!**

**Just remember that Silver and Blaze are Sophmores in high school, everything else is up to your imagination.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Silver trudged home through a pile of red and gold leaves. Fall had come and the weather grew colder, but Silver didn't mind, in fact he liked the season of Fall more than anything.<p>

Well… save for one. A person who made him feel warm even on the coldest nights. Her name was Blaze, Blaze the Cat. She had powers no one could explain, the power to summon fire.

Silver could relate in a way, his own psychic powers were unexplainable too, even though he had this ability by birth. He grew attached to the young feline as a brother does his sister, but over time, those feelings changed into something more.

He kicked the leaves making them shower above his head, which made him feel good.

"Hey there sliver boy" a group of high school boys swaged their way towards the white hedgehog. Silver kicked more leaves over his head, trying to ignore the older boys as they teased him.

"Hey, you have powers right? Can you turn me into a frog?" one boy, a green dog, snickered behind him. Another boy, a dark blue raven, joined in "Yeah, and while you're at it, turn me into a scarecrow."

The group laughed and teased at the young hedgehog, who still trudged through the leaves as if there was no one with him. Finally, the lead boy, a black wolf, grabbed Silver by his collar and pulled the hedgehog into his glaring red eyes, "Hey, we're talkin' to you, why dontchya answer us weed-head while you have the chance."

Silver simply glared back, not saying a word and not showing any fear. The wolf just scoffed and threw Silver down, "C'mon guys, I ain't takin' this crap. We're blowin'" And with that, the gang ran off, leaving Silver still on the grassy floor. He slowly got up, brushed away the dirt on his pants and started home again.

"Why do you take that?" a voice caught Silver off guard. He spun around to see the pale lavender cat he felt so strongly for, "Oh, hi Blaze. It's nothing really, actually that's the shortest time they've gang up on me, so I'm pretty sure they'll leave me alone in good time."

Blaze still gazed at Silver with her hands on her hips, "Silver, if you keep letting them bully you like that, then it's never going to stop." Silver hung his head, knowing she was right.

"Could we not talk about it… please?" Silver begged his friend. Blaze walked towards him and gave him a friendly hug, "Of course, it's just… I worry about you Silver." The words crashed onto Silver's heart, making it beat faster.

_Stop it! Stop beating so loudly!_ He demanded, but his heart just kept pounding. Blaze pulled away, twiddling her hair in her fingers, "I guess you could say that… well… my feelings for you is more than just friends…" Both hedgehog and cat felt a wave of heat enwrap around them, making their cheeks glow.

"Blaze… "Silver couldn't find words to explain how he felt the same. Instead, a transparent cyan-colored aura formed around him, which showed the lavender cat his psychic powers. Of course, Blaze was surprised, but not terrified, to Silver's surprise. She simply stared in awe as he lifted himself higher off the ground.

Pretty soon, Silver was flying around, doing tricks and somersaults in hope that it would entertain Blaze. Luckily for Silver, it was working, Blaze stood and watched Silver as he glided around, a wide smile spread on her face.

Silver landed in front of Blaze as she clapped with delight, "Silver that was amazing! I never knew you could fly like that!" Silver scratched the back of his head, blushing, "Aw it was nothing…"

"Are you kidding? It was spectacular! I loved it! I love you!" she clasped her hands over her mouth to stop the words from coming out too late. Silver's blush deepened, "D-… do ya mean it?" Blaze hung her head, feeling herself blushing as madly as Silver, and nodded.

Silver slid his finger under her chin and lifted her head so that they were face to face with each other. "I love you too Blaze" Silver whispered. Blaze, feeling a deep longing, pressed her lips against Silver's, which shocked the hedgehog.

However, instead of pulling away, Silver deepened the kiss and pulled Blaze closer to him.

Silver felt soft delicate hands slide to the back of his head.

Blaze felt warm gentle hands press themselves to her back.

For a long while, the two were in complete bliss.

When they broke away, Blaze saw Silver's face glow a bright pink. In fact, his entire body was surrounded by a pink aura. The hue of the transparent aura deepened as the hedgehog's smile became wider.

Finally, Silver shot up through the air, whooping and chanting "I'm in love! I'm in love!" Blaze couldn't help but laugh, not of insult, but of love and happiness.

As she saw Silver fly away, Blaze started on her way home, a smile still adorned on her face.

Silver kept flying through the night sky, his now red aura leaving behind a wave of energy. He landed outside of his small house. Digging through his pocket, Silver took his house keys and entered his home.

His mother noticed him and gave a loving smile "Silver, you're home. How was school today dear?" Silver, still panting from his excitement, found no words to describe feelings he had.

In the end, only one sentence left his lips, "I'm in love!"

* * *

><p><strong>Well? Was it nice?<strong>

**I know it was short, but hey, at least it's Silvaze!**

**One more thing...**

**See the button down there?**

**The little purple button?**

**Press it...**

**NOWZ!**


End file.
